This invention relates to an improved method of forming electrical components that are predominantly plastic.
Electrical switches and relays are formed of a number of moving parts. The moving parts typically include plastic parts which are structural, and electrically conductive parts which communicate electrical signals between various members. Typically, the electrically conductive parts have been formed of a conductive metal. As an example, copper is often utilized.
Many electrical components have parts which move from different positions to send different signals. Often springs return the part to a non-actuated position. The material for the spring has typically been metal.
In forming the known electrical components, the several parts have typically been manufactured in different locations and then assembled. Due to the small size of the electrical components, this assembly has been very complex and time consuming. Moreover, as electrical components become more and more complex, there are more parts which must be assembled. This increases the complexity of the assembly and the resulting cost.
Recently, injection molding techniques have been developed which eliminate the need for assembling separate parts. As an example, multi-shot molding techniques are known wherein different materials are injected into a mold at different points to form different parts. Further, molding techniques are known wherein a machine indexes a part through several stations, and at each station different molding functions occur. These techniques are known to form different parts which are formed assembled together. However, these techniques have not been successfully applied to forming electrical components.